This project utilized a quadratic multiple discriminant procedure to demonstrate that a group of patients with biopsy-verified nonalcoholic liver disease including some who had up to 3 drinks per day, could be differentiated on a standardized battery of clinical laboratory tests (SMA-6, SMA-12, hematology series) from patients who had biopsy-verified alcoholic liver disease, alcoholism treatment program patients with presumed mild liver disease and nonalcoholics without overt liver disease.